Gundam 340 Wing AC
by The Gundam Project
Summary: The year is AC 340, one hundred and fourty-five years after the Eve War. And yet Oz is rearing its ugly head once again, this time under new management. Yet there are seven young fighters who will do their absolute best to defeat this army, or die trying.


**Gundam 340 (Wing AC)**

By The Gundam Project

Notes:

*~*~* =  character change

~*~ = scene change, while still with the same character

*~*~*

The year is After Colony 325, and the Earth-Sphere Alliance has expanded to the rest of the planets of the solar system, with a small colony even being based on a planet discovered circling the solar system Alpha Centurai. Peace has been reigning for the entire time, with only a few minor uprisings, as the people follow the ways that were previously set by the Vice-Foreign Minister, Relena Dorlain. But the most recent uprisings have become more vicious, as the leaders of those particular organizations grow shorter of temper and more powerful as well. Recently, a leader came into the forefront of the groups, with his own army, and in possession of something the people had not seen for a very long time…Mobile Suits. The man, Yoshi Nauru, was the leader of a powerful movement called "New-Oz", in memory of the previous organization that had been so powerful. But unlike their forbearers, they would allow no other organization to rule them, but would join up with the smaller movements to become more powerful. The Earth-Sphere Alliance quickly fell to the tyranny of the organizations, until there were only a small group of fighters left who could free them.   
  
And so several scientists and mechanics gathered, and they decided that they Gundams needed to be resurrected, to fight the new threat.   
  
The year is now After Colony 340, and the war is about to begin once again...

*~*~*

After all of the pilots had been found, they were all brought to the Moon Base, where they underwent vigorous training; both with their Gundams, and on their own. Each pilot was trained in different specialties, which utilize their strengths to the full. Stealth, high-speed combat, large-group combat, improvisation, and multiple other facets went into their training. But none of them were allowed to meet the other pilots, with the exception of 05 and 06, who, as twins, knew about each other anyway. But the rest of the pilots, even though they knew that there were others, never met each other, mainly for confidentiality purposes.

  
Today Oz makes its attack on the Moon Base, pitting its full resources against it, knowing that if they can destroy the Gundams, the entire main force of the resistance will be gone, and the rest can be wiped out with ease, ensuring Oz's conquest.  
  


So now all of the Gundam pilots are gathered in the Launch area, and all seven are suited up, ready to go. That also prevents any of the others from telling much more other than the fact that the pilot is male or female, and not much else. The helmets are already on, which keep the pilots from at least seeing each other's faces. Dr. Kisu Masada strides before the pilots, the other doctors in the background.  
  


"Congratulations. You seven are the only Gundam Pilot candidates that have made it to this stage…Which is by far the most dangerous. Oz is making its attack on the Moon Base very soon, and you seven are now heading down to Earth. You will not need to worry about getting down there, unless we haven't done our jobs properly, and even then you'll be fine. All of you have your first mission details already loaded in your Gundams, and once you get on Earth, you will be receiving mission orders directly from us."  
  


He turns to them, and spears them with a searching glance, before nodding once. "Good. You're as ready as you're going to be. Now...To your Gundams, and good luck."  
  


All seven pilots nod, and then go for the capsules that hold their MS, launching towards Earth…

*~*~*

A few of the spaceport workers glanced up as they noticed a red light in the sky above them, but merely smiled when it proved to be nothing other than a shooting star. A few of them even went so far as to make a wish on it, usually wishes for a quick conquest, or for a loved one to rest peacefully. A few of them wished to have something happen to liven up the rather boring night. Unbeknownst to them, that last wish would be the only one to become reality, as the meteor faded from sight, and they went back to the job they had been doing beforehand...  
  


~*~

  
Inside the "comet", amethystine eyes opened calmly, taking in their surroundings with a cheerful air. The slender terrorist grinned manically, and then closed her eyes again, knowing that she had no need of the standard cockpit that all of the other MS sport, e.g. the padded seat, and the screens and all...Instead she was surrounded by liquid and wires. The liquid was more of a cushion for her tiny frame than anything, for the wires were what allowed her to pilot the huge Gundam. The wires trailed from several ports all along her body, connecting to several other places in the walls of her confinement, all of which hooked her mind to the Gundam itself. And now...  
  
She switched to one of the main cameras, looking down on the planet rising swiftly towards her.  
  
Earth...  
  
  


~*~

  
  
When the attack came to the base, they were not expecting anything of such ferocity at all. They had had to deal with a few rebel attacks before, but if any of them had mobile suits whatsoever, they were rusty and broken-down Leos, not something of the intense capabilities of the Deathwing ZERO.  
  
With a single perfectly-aimed shot from the buster rifle, the command tower was taken out, the building exploding before any warnings could be transmitted. Then troop transports went next, the machines raked with gunfire from the twin vulcans on either side of the ebony Gundam's head.  
  
As the workers looked around in fear, a few happened to glance upwards...And then screamed in fear as Death herself descended from the sky, caught for the shortest of time siluetted by the moonlight. The sight would be the last for many on the base. Even as the Gundam wreaked mass destruction, a melodious voice came over the external speakers of the mecha, echoing amongst the flaming ruins.  
  
_"Shinigami is back from Hell!!!!! Are you ready to look Death in the eye?!"_ Several Taurus and Aries suits emerged from the hanger, only to have most of them promptly destroyed by shots from the buster rifle, the explosions catching several of the others that had been emerging as well. The few that managed to make it all the way to the ebony Gundam were summarily cut down by the blood red plasma scythe. As the machine was siluetted again by the explosions, its mechanical eyes glowed a bloody crimson...  
  


~*~

  
The first day of the semester started out normally for the students of the High School, save for the fact that a nearby Oz base had been completely demolished. That caused a few of them who had had family members there to mourn the loss, but the number of students with Oz soldiers who worked nearby was minimal.  
  
As well as a new round of classes starting, there were a few new students coming in to join them, including a very slender young girl. Her long black hair was held back in a neat braid, and her eerie violet eyes were usually shaded by sunglasses, as well as contacts which turned them blue. She was cheerful and bright, and soon had a fan-following, as well as several friends.  
  
"Tsuki-kun, how long are you going to be staying in Djado?" One of the many girls gushed, eyeing "Tsuki-kun"s long hair with undisguised envy. Miika smiled placatingly at the girl.  
  
"Not for very long, I'm sorry to say. My father works for a transport company, and he's going to be around here only for the next week/month...I'm not sure exactly." She acted all sweet and kind to the airheads, but was inwardly seething with frustration.  
  
_Why do I have to lay low for so long? I just want to get going again, blow up some more bases..._ She concealed a rush of pleasure, and then attempted to make sense of the meaningless babble that the other girls were directing at her...

*~*~*

A pair of sentinels for the Oz spaceforce training base looked up at the clear night sky.   
"What a job..." complains one of the guards. "We're in control, and this is a friggin' military base! No one is ever going to attack us! Why should we stand guard in the middle of the friggin' night!"  
"Aw, can it mate!" snaps the other. "I'm cold enough in this bloody hole without you bitchin' at me!"  
  
Suddenly, a shooting star flares across the desert sky. Moments later, it impacts near the base, leaving a molten crater in the sand. Out of the smoke rose a towering form...  
  
"It's a mobile suit! Hit the alarm!" yells one of the guards.  
The rattling of a pair of vulcans cuts the man off, and the two men down.  
  
Inside the cockpit of the suit, the pilot swore to himself. "Ach, that was close. I'd betterr get on wi' this b'forre the rest o' 'em get wise ta me."  
The Gundam moves forwards, laying waste to equipment in its path with the vulcans, and just plain stepping on some of it. Soon, alarms and sirens begin to sound and personnel swarm around the base. "It's a Gundam!!!" many of them cried in terror.  
  
As the Gundam moved towards the main part of the base, several mobile suits, primarily Leos and Aries, rushed out at it. "Now th'parrty is starrtin'!" grins the pilot as he begins methodically destroying the defending Leos with sure swipes of his plasma saber. Soon, another squad of mobile suits rushes out; these ones more powerful, and better piloted. "Mus' be th'instrructorrs..." reasons the Gundam pilot, now moving about to dodge some of the more powerful blasts and to get the more skilled pilots. "Still nae a match ferr me!" scorns the pilot.   
  
Soon it's down to one remaining Aries. "This guy's good..." thinks the Gundam pilot as the Aries dashes by, a volley of fire pinging harmlessly off the Gundam's armor. "But nae good enough!" he adds as his Gundam's heat-whip ensnares the head instructors suit by the legs, pulling it in close to be finished off with the saber. After that, it was only a matter of a few well-placed shots from his powerful plasma cannon, and all that was left of the Oz base was a few huge glassy craters in the dessert to accompany the one that marked the place of the Gundam's arrival.  
  


~*~

  
The first day of school at the high school in the nearby town was pretty normal, with two notable exceptions. The first was the news of the mysterious obliteration of the Oz base overnight. The second was a new student with blue tips on his brown hair and a tattoo around his left eye.  
"Please stand up and tell the class your name and a little something about yourself." says the professor.  
"Ach, well, m'name's Pireth Peacecraft, an' it's been said I sound like Sean Connerey in th'old James Bond films." grins the young man. Several people in the class laugh, particularly the girls. Later after class, one of the guys from the class comes up to Pireth. "Crikey, mate. Ya still 'ave the wrong accent fer Australia." he says.  
"Doan I know it!" grins Pireth.

*~*~*

The Oz base was on alert. They had lost contact with several other bases earlier, and it was rumored that the reason was because of- and this word was whispered only faintly in the night, as if trying not to draw attention to those who voiced it -_ Gundams_. OF course, everyone _knew_ that the last Gundams had been destroyed over a hundred years ago, but still...What could destroy so quickly, and with such suddenness and ferocity? Certainly it was nothing that _they_ had, and anyway, why would they attack their own base? There wasn't any reason. Therefore, it hadn't been them. Even so, now the entire base was on alert, and they had just received several new trainees, who had to be taken through the routine of the day, trained, and a lot of other stuff. The trainees that seemed to be picking it up the fastest were put on guard duty in the inner corridors, while the others were given a bit of extra help.  
  
One of the trainees was assigned to the corridor outside of the main computer room, he and one other. There was no one else around at the time, which was fortunate, as the blond guardsman neatly knocked his partner out, and then bound and gagged him, dropping him in the closet and locking the door. He then glanced around, making sure that the cameras that he had disabled were still out of commission, knowing that he would only have a limited time frame. Then he turned and entered the room housing the Main Computer, his footsteps silent.  
  


~*~

  
Janar slipped out with the same stealth that he had used to get into the room in the first place, and then looked over at the closet where his partner lay. He felt a sudden flash of guilt, knowing that the other had considered him a possible friend...And now he would be killing him. So he went over to the closet once more, and opened it, kneeling down next to the other guard's prone figure, pinching closed a vein and holding it until the guard's breathing slowed, and then stopped. A painless kill. Then he turned, and made his way back towards one of the many exits that he had planned, slipping easily unnoticed out of the base.  
  
A few minutes later, a couple of men happened to be looking upwards at the stars, watching them wistfully...When their gaze was blocked by the immense bulk of the Gundam Angelscream. Several of the men let out terror-filled shrieks, cowering to the ground, while others turned to alert their commander, while a few out of the throng gazed upwards with calm-filled eyes, knowing that these would be their last moments of life. Then the Gundam aimed his rifle and the base...And fired.  
  
Every single sound, from the screams of the soldiers, to the slight whistle of the wind, was cut off. Completely. And then sound returned, but it was not what had come before. Instead, it sounded as if the Heavens and all nine Choirs of angels was coming crashing down among men, destroying everything utterly. The base and the surrounding area shook violently, and then began falling apart, the very base stones completely disintegrating into dust, taking the rest of the base, and its occupants, along with it.  
  
After the great sound, silence slowly reclaimed the forested area, and the light of the monitors glinted off of golden-amber eyes.  
  
"Ninmu Kanryou."  
  


~*~

  
All eyes were on the new student as he walked, nay, _stalked_, into the main auditorium. Tall and slender, also one of the oldest students in the High School, probably here for only one semester or so. Blond hair that would have fallen to his shoulders was it not back in a neat tail, the school uniform clinging very nicely to his lanky form. He stood before the other students and beside the professor, watching them with clear amber eyes.  
  
[OOC: *the authoress takes a short break to grab a drool bucket.*]  
  
"Class, this is Janar Ayuno. He's only going to be with us for one semester, and maybe even not that long, because his family travels. Mr. Ayuno, why don't you say something about yourself?" She looked sweetly at the amber-eyed young man, who watched her for a second before turning to look at the other students.  
  
"I have an affinity for cats, and have a part-time job at the zoo." All of the girls squeaked happily at that thought, and the zoo would most likely be getting a large inflow of people buying tickets. Of course, they would be fairly confused as to why they were all teenaged girls, and why they only went to the feline exhibits...

*~*~*

A couple workers at the Seaport are walking down one of the corridors, their shifts over. One of them notices something up in the sky. Eerily clear for Antarctica, all the stars are visible... But there's one that seems to be getting brighter.  
  
"Do you see that?"  
  
"Looks like its getting brighter..."  
  
"And bigger!"  
  
"Run!"  
  
The workers freak out and run down the corridor, while the pod containing Gundam 04 hurtles towards the complex. Before they get halfway down the corridor, it explodes as the pod smashes into it. The workers are thrown to the ground, and get back up slowly, as sirens start going off.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Meteor?"  
  
"It would have been detected earlier if it was a meteor..."  
  
Just then a pair of green eyes, very large, flash in the cloud of dust and fire where the corridor was hit.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"@#%$!!!"  
  
The workers scream in terror and take off down the corridor, before getting mowed down by fire from a set of vulcan cannons somewhere in the cloud of dust and fire.  
  
"Not the best of entrances..." The pilot says to himself. "The entire base knows I'm here..."  
  
Gundam 04 proceeds to emerge from the dust cloud, scanning for hostiles.  
  
"Quite a few Leos out there... And a few mobile dolls from the looks of it..."  
  
He takes off from the ground, and begins slicing through the troops before they know what's happening. The mobile dolls are decimated before they let off too many shots in the Gundam's general direction. Along the way base facilities also start exploding, and with a number of volleys from the stingray gun, the base is reduced to burning rubble. The Oz ships are quickly moving away from the base, and the Gundam takes off again.  
  
"Almost done here... This is too easy."  
  
As soon as he says that to himself, the ships start firing rather large cannons, and some heavy naval weaponry at him.  
  
"This is more like it... Maybe these ships will be able to put up a fight!"  
  
The Gundam lands on the deck of one of the ships, and the stingray gun fires into it's bridge, causing it to explode. Using the other weapons the ship is quickly slashed to pieces, and sinking. Moving on to the others he disposes of them a bit more quickly, the stingray gun punching large holes in their hulls, and causing most of them to fill with water. There's only one ship left by now, and it happens to be a mobile doll carrier...  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Within moments more mobile dolls are swarming around Gundam 04 while the carrier tries to escape, but they're no match for the Gundam. As soon as the mobile dolls are disposed of, he turns back towards the carrier, and fires the stingray gun three times. The first shot hits the bridge, the second the engines, and the third pierces the hull. It quickly sinks beneath the cold waves, joining the rest of the ships. Behind him the base is in ruins.  
  
"Better get out of here before reinforcements arrive..."  
  
The Gundam takes off, not to be seen again.

~*~

The next day, during the first class, the teacher calls attendance, and babbles about a few other things...  
  
"And we're quite lucky to have a few new students in our class this year..."  
  
The teacher reads off a few names, and each student stands up and waves.  
  
"Tsutso Chang."  
  
He just sits there, and says "Hi."  
  
"Would you stand up so everyone could see you?"  
  
He stands up, humoring the teacher.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
He sits back down, as the teacher continues reading names of new students.

*~*~*

Without notice many of the workers, who were just regular men and women with regular families, were doing their jobs to make mobile suits for their leaders, because what is wrong with who they support? They do provide jobs after all.  
  
They saw the fiery beast that fell from the sky too late. Because when they noticed the powerful Gundam, most were already dead. The attack was swift and merciless in a merciful kind of way. The attacker was gone as soon as it appeared, leaving behind a desolated area.  
  


~*~

  
"Kushrenada.... Aiko?" the professor called after many other names that Aiko didn't pay much attention to at all.  
  
"Here," she said loudly and almost cheerfully.  
  
"Will you please stand and tell us something about yourself?" he asked.  
  
She did so, with a wide smile on her face. Her first thought was to tell them that she was a Gundam pilot that was going to kill them all, of course she would have said that in the most cheerful, and "friendliest" of ways, but she decided against that. "Well... I have a twin," she said with a bit of a bounce and then moved smoothly, but far from gracefully into her seat.  
  
"That is... nice," the professor told her dryly and then continued the role.  
  
'Geeze,' she thought, 'Some people are such critics...'

*~*~*

The Gundam landed on the factory grounds with a crash, and before the cloud of dust cleared, the deathtole already consisted of most of the personnel. The pilot was swift in her strikes, as wasting time wasn't allowed with missions. The green eyes of Gundam Starwolf gave off an eerie glow in the burning remnants of the factory, and a smirk crossed the face of the ginger haired pilot. "Well, that was easy." 

  
~*~

  
Akari promptly stood as the teacher called her name, going through the usual routine. As she was asked to say something about herself she thought for a moment.   
"Something about me?" she inquired. "Hm...well I have a twin sister, though I doubt that's of any interest to anyone here.."  
"That's...something.." The teacher said, not really sure what else to say. Akari, however, simply shrugged and sat herself back down, leaning back in her chair and preparing herself for the same old prep school routine.

*~*~*

Two workers stand beside a window, staring out at the pouring rain outside. A red light in the sky flashes, and comes hurtling towards the earth.  
  
"Look," one of the pair mumbles, staring at the bright light. "What do you think that is?"  
  
"I dunno..." the other responses, worry showing clearly on his face.  
  
A grin spreads across Sete's face as moves his Gundam closer to the spaceport, the disturbing look on his face enough to send shivers up anyone's spine.   
"What the..." the first worker draws in his breathe, unable to finish his sentence as a Homing Missile rushes towards them and detonates.  
Sete lifts his head and begins to laugh madly, firing two more bombs into the already flaming building, before moving to the communications department...  
  


~*~

  
"Class, we have a new student today. Sete Amari." The very large, women points at the darkly dressed Hispanic, who glares coldly into space. The women turns and walks over to a stand and begins the class's lesson in geography.  
The blond girl sitting beside Sete leans close to whispers to him. "Hey, I'm Tess. Did you hear about the spaceport being destroyed? One of my dad's friends said it was a Gundam that did it, how crazy is that?!"  
Sete glances sideways at the girl before returning his dark eyes upfront.

*~TBC~*

Please review the story, all of us in the Project would like to hear what you think of it so far. If you want to email us, here's the address: gundam_project@gundamwing.net If you want to find out more about us and who we are, check out profile page. Thank you.

~The Gundam Project~


End file.
